Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 30, 2002 (En:) November 15, 2002 |continuity= }} The children finally reach their destination, a hidden castle in the Forest Terminal. Its lord, Seraphimon, sheds some light on their situation while Grumblemon pursues them to the castle, reinforcements at his side. Summary The DigiDestined finally arrive at the Forest Terminal but find that no one is there except for a and his restaurant, Dera Soba. Deramon offers them free food, which they happily accept until they realize that it tastes awful; they leave and continue on foot. Their path is completely deserted and covered in fog, and the group begins to feel lost. However, one by one, their D-Tectors begin to react, leading them to a castle that is guarding. Once he realizes that they are not enemies, Sorcermon leads the children into the castle and shows them , one of the three Celestial Digimon chosen to rule over the Digital World. Unfortunately, he is encased in crystal, but the D-Tectors begin to glow, and the children point the light at Seraphimon and release him. The children demand answers from him, and Seraphimon tells them of the legend of and the . He also tells them that he, , were chosen to protect the world until Cherubimon turned against them out of a lust for power. Sorcermon and Seraphimon both know that once they join forces with Ophanimon, they will be able to defeat Cherubimon. Seraphimon asks the children to return home, but the evil Legendary Warriors, , , , and appear and attack them. All but Zoe spirit evolve, but they are outmatched. Seraphimon joins the battle to protect the children, but Mercurymon reflects his attacks and steals his Fractal Code. Seraphimon turns into a , and Zoe quickly grabs it to keep it safe. Sorcermon helps the children escape down a secret tunnel, but when the other warriors follow them, he sacrifices himself to allow them to get away on a Trailmon (Kettle). Featured Characters (6) * (6) *'' '' (17) |c5= * (15) *Trailmon (Kettle) (33) |c6= * (13) |c7= *'' '' (14) * (16) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (19) *'' '' (20) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (22) *'' '' (23) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (25) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (27) * (28) |c9= * ' (1) *' ' (2) *' ' (3) *' ' (4) * (5) * (29) * (29) * (29) * (29) }} Digivolutions Digi-Egg |customimage2=4-13 Seraphimon's Digi-Egg.png }} Quotes :'Sorcermon'''- " ? But he's one of 's goons." :Takuya- "Yeah." :Sorcermon-"So you're not allies with Cherubimon?" :- confronting the heroes outside of 's castle Other Notes seems to reference in Digimon Adventure/02 by playing a similar role. Wizardmon watches over and sacrifices himself for her, later returning as a ghost to aid the DigiDestined. Similarly, Sorcermon protects and sacrifices himself to protect him. He also later to aid the DigiDestined. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Zoe and Koji reference and respectively upon seeing Seraphimon's castle. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Seraphimon erwacht